I'm Ready
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: "I'm the Doctor." "Aurelie Diggory. Pleasure." Aurelie Diggory hasn't had the easiest of lives. Her brother had died, her parents following soon after. When she meets a time-traveling, bow-tie-wearing alien, her world is turned upside down. She discovers things that she never knew existed. The only question is: when she gets the chance, will she go back to Hogwarts?


**This is just an introduction to I'm Ready, so there isn't really much action. I'm just seeing how many people want me to continue. So please R&R so I know to keep updating!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Let's just say Aurelie Diggory's Qudditch skill's weren't as great as her late brother's.

She somersaulted through the air, yelling for Harry or Ron to help her. She tried not to glance down at the ground, but it was like a magnet to her eyes and she stared down. A familiar sick feeling crept into the stomach and she felt like vomiting.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET ME DOWN NOW!" She screamed at the nearby laughing figure of Harry Potter.

"Okay, okay, Aurelie! Don't go all rage!" he laughed, zooming forward to control her broom and to guide it to the ground. "Jeez, where did all of your brother's skill go?"

"Somewhere else," she grumbled, hopping off the broom and dusting herself down. "I see why Hermione doesn't like to ride on a broom."

"Right, Aurelie! You should've used your brain." said Hermione, stomping towards them through the thick snow. "We intellectual types," she eyed Harry with beady eyes, "Don't do sports!"

"But Aurelie doesn't have a brain," snorted Ron, coming up to them as they headed back to the castle with Harry clutching his precious Firebolt. "Otherwise she wouldn't get on it in the first place... ow!"

She lightly slapped him. He gave her a goofy grin, and she felt all of her anger melt away. That happened when you got the infamous Ron Weasley grin. Even Hermione calmed down when she was raging at him for not getting his Potions homework done when he grinned at her.

They entered the Great Hall, and she shook the snow out of her light brown hair. Her stomach grumbled and she shot daggers at Harry and Ron as they snickered.

"Shut up," she tromped towards the tables, dragging Hermione with the boys trailing after them.

"Cedric Diggory's little sister!" Nearly-headless Nick floated towards Aurelie.

He knew her as Cedric's little sister because he came to school before her, and Nick desperately wanted him to be sorted into Gryffindor, but he got sorted into Hufflepuff. So when she got sorted, he related to her as Cedric Diggory's little sister. Aurelie doesn't mind.

"Hey Nick," she smiled, slipping down next to Ginny. "Hey Ginny."

"Hey Aurelie! How did your little Quidditch session go?"

"Don't ask," Aurelie said, groaning as she stretched her long legs.

"That terrible, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Students!" Albus Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell silent. Only a slight snicker pervaded the silence.

Aurelie looked over to the Slytherin table, scowling. Sure enough, Draco Malfoy and his cronies sported a smirk. She growled and barely managed to control her desire to lunge across the hall and strangle that smirk right off his face. He had no idea what Professor Dumbledore had done for the Diggory family after her brother's death. Of course, that didn't stop her parents from joining him.

"Students! As you know, the Halloween feast is approaching," a great cheer bounced off the walls of the hall. "Yes, very exciting. As a special treat, there will be a Halloween Ball this year."

Murmuring voices broke out across the hall. Girls were discussing what dress they might buy, and the boys were muttering about taking what girls to it.

"Yes, a Halloween Ball. It is only for 4-7 years, and it is after the feast there will be a Hogsmeade weekend two weeks from now for the shopping. Just as a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Now, chop chop! Off to bed!" Dumbledore dismissed them.

Aurelie and Ginny were swept up in the chattering students.

"I'm glad I'm in 6th year, you know?" Ginny said, twisting a piece of her fiery red hair around her finger. "I can go! I wonder if Harry will ask me, though..."

Aurelie smiled and patted Ginny on the shoulder. "He'd be crazy not to. Hey, want to go shopping together? Even though no one might ask me."

Ginny looked into her friend's green eyes and snorted. "A boy would be crazy not to ask you to go! Anyways, I think Ron has a thing for you..."

Aurelie looked horrified. "But aren't he and Lavender dating? And Hermione is crushing on him, too!"

"Actually, Hermione doesn't like Ron. She likes someone else, and I'm sure that person likes her, too. He'd probably ask her to the ball."

"Who is it?" Aurelie demanded. "Tell me."

Ginny smiled mischievously. "I'll wait for her to tell you. He isn't really someone that you like."

"What, he can't be as bad as Malfoy, can he?" She laughed. She didn't see Ginny stiffen momentary then relax again.

"Hm... maybe. Not going to tell."

"Ginny!" Aurelie complained.

She winked at her and ran off. With a sigh, Aurelie caught up with Parvati and Lavender, and they were discussing something under their breaths. They saw Aurelie and smiled at her, then went back to talking. Aurelie made a point of not making any more enemies that necessary, so all of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs (especially them) and Ravenclaws liked her. Slytherins hated her guts. Oh well. That couldn't be helped, being part of the Golden Quartet as they were called.

"Man in the Forbidden Forest," Parvati was whispering, her eyes darting around.

"Really?" Lavender whispered back. "I might be able to see Grandma?"

"Apparently."

Aurelie frowned. Lavender's grandma was dead. How could she talk to her? She edged closer until they noticed.

"What's the man in the forest?" she asked.

Lavender and Parvati looked slightly guilty. She cocked her head at them, staring down with that slightly unnerving look in the eyes. Finally, Lavender broke.

"You see," she said, shifting from foot to foot. "There's gossip about a man in the Forbidden Forest. There's talk that he can summon ghosts."

Aurelie's breath caught.

"He also wears a bow tie. He's rather strange, really. A Hufflepuff has been to see him, and Tracy swore he made her dead brother appear. Maybe it's all a trick?"

"Answer me one thing," said Aurelie, her hands shaking. "Can he make the ghosts talk?"

Parvati and Lavender exchanged glances. Parvati hesitated, but then said: "Yes. He can."

* * *

**Not much action is this chapter, but remember, it's an introduction! So, please review, and I can post the next one! Can you guess who the man in the Forbidden Forest is? **

**Again, please review!**

**- Jasmine xxx**


End file.
